


The One Who Knows

by pensively



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensively/pseuds/pensively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes in the dark of night and finds a moment of peace and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)'s prompt # 173 -- Lullaby.
> 
> Thank you to [RocknVaughn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn), who kindly took time out of a very busy day to look this over for me. Any errors that remain are on me. :)

Merlin awoke from a deep sleep, awareness coming to him slowly as his dreams ebbed away and faded into nothingness. Beside him, Arthur slept soundly, curled up on his side with his face buried in his pillow. His back was a solid warmth against Merlin’s side, and with a sigh of contentment Merlin rolled over and pressed his face against the soft cotton of Arthur’s tee shirt. He inhaled Arthur’s scent: washing powder, the lingering musk of his cologne and the fading scent of herbs from the shampoo he preferred. There was a time when this scent was the ultimate soporific, a time when Arthur’s warmth and closeness were all Merlin needed to drift back to sleep…but not now, not this night.

Merlin rolled to the edge of the bed, fumbling for his mobile and squinting against the bright light as he tried to make out the time with bleary eyes. Half-three, he saw at last, and he swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and heaved himself out of bed, stumbling toward the bedroom door.

As he crossed the threshold, he forced himself to step lightly, silently, padding across the soft hall carpet and into the nursery. Golden light spilled from the corner, where a fat, smiling ceramic dragon curled around a frosted glass globe atop the polished mahogany bureau. A collection of toys and stuffed animals rivaling that of any toy shop was arranged with care around the room, casting overlarge shadows in the lamplight. The colorful mural adorning the wall was barely visible in the soft glow, but Merlin knew every inch of it by heart. He had painstakingly painted every cheerful farmer tending verdant fields beneath blue skies dotted with puffy white clouds, every knight in shining armor bearing brightly-hued pennants, and above it all, a majestic castle in which a wise king gazed protectively over his peaceful kingdom. The paint was smooth beneath Merlin’s fingertips as he trailed them gently along the wall. He approached the crib carefully, not wanting to wake its slumbering occupant. 

He looked down, past the carved wooden railing to the sleeping infant. She lay on her back, much as she had been when Merlin and Arthur had so gently put her to bed hours ago. Her limbs were spread out, her legs akimbo and her tiny fists clenched on either side of her head, barely touching her small, soft ears. Though he did not wish to wake her, Merlin could not resist a light touch to the cloud of silky, baby-fine curls covering her head. As he gazed at his daughter, a great love swelled in his chest and brought a lump to his throat. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he looked in wonder upon this tiny person of whom he’d dreamed and for whom he’d wished so desperately. To think that all the years of wanting, waiting, and heartbreak were over, now that his precious daughter slept safe and content in his home and his heart. 

Merlin rested one broad hand gently on her chest, feeling the soft fleece of her sleepsuit and her deep, even breaths. He could do this for hours, watch her animated, oft-smiling face gone slack with sleep, her long black eyelashes just brushing her plump cheeks, and feel her steady breathing beneath his palm, a constant reminder that his daughter was here and she slept peacefully, sheltered and warm. Under his breath, so quietly that he could barely hear himself beyond the vibration in his throat, he sang.

_Time it was I had a dream  
You’re the dream come true  
And if I had the world to give  
I’d give it all to you_

_I’ll take you to the mountains  
I will take you to the sea  
I’ll show you how this life became  
A miracle to me_

_You’ll fly away  
But take my hand  
Until that day_

_So when they ask how far love goes  
When my job’s done you’ll be the one  
Who knows_

Sophie never stirred, and with a small smile Merlin stepped back, withdrawing his hand as carefully as he’d placed it. He stepped away from the crib, walking slowly from the room lost in thought when he noticed Arthur leaning against the left doorjamb with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a gentle smile on his face. It was the small, private smile only Merlin and Sophie were privileged to see, and it warmed Merlin to think that Arthur, son of the cold, aloof Uther Pendragon, had become such a loving, doting father. 

“Aren’t lullabies meant to be sung _before_ she goes to sleep, Merlin?” Arthur teased gruffly, uncrossing his arms and running a warm hand down Merlin’s bare arm. “You should come back to bed. You know Soph will have us up and about bright and early.”

Merlin leaned into Arthur, resting his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder. “I know,” he murmured. “But sometimes I can’t believe she’s really here, really with us. That after all these years…” He trailed off. “Sometimes I just need to make sure…that it’s all real.”

Arthur’s arms came up, pulling Merlin into an embrace. “I know, love, I know.” 

They must have stood there in the nursery doorway for several minutes, not that Merlin had any idea of the time, until at last Arthur pulled back and took Merlin’s hand in his warm, firm grasp. His voice was a soft rumble in Merlin’s ear as he whispered, “Now come along, Merlin. It won’t do for Sophie to have a tired, out-of-sorts daddy and papa tomorrow. I know how you get when you haven’t had enough sleep.”

Merlin snorted softly. “I think you’re confusing me with someone else.”

Arthur tugged Merlin back toward into their bedroom and pushed him gently toward the bed. “I can’t imagine whom.”

“Ooomph,” Merlin landed face-first in his pillow, tugging the sheet up to cover himself haphazardly. “Prat,” he mumbled affectionately, reaching out to touch Arthur before crooking his arm and tucking it beneath his pillow as his eyes began to slide closed. He could feel Arthur curling up behind him, one strong arm slung over Merlin’s waist, and as sleep began to tug him under once more, his lips curved and he sighed with deep contentment. He had the family he’d always dreamt of, and that would always be worth any amount of missed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was the perfect opportunity for me to channel some of my "mommy feels" into a story. Of course, the love I feel for my child is so strong, so deep, and so powerful that I'm not sure I have the skill to fully express it in words...but this is my attempt. The song lyrics included are from ["The One Who Knows"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8P-8B39pMg), by Dar Williams. I listened to this song many times as I waited for the time that I would finally be able to hold my child.


End file.
